


Sechen Drabbles

by lebnha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebnha/pseuds/lebnha
Summary: Historias de escenas cotidianas sobre Sehun, el futuro líder de una banda de mafiosos, y Jongdae, con un pasado traumático miembro de una banda rival. Rival, no enemiga.De como empiezan una relación y aprenden a convivir el uno con el otro.





	Sechen Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Son drabbles porque se trata de capítulos cortos sobre distintas escenas a lo largo de sus vidas. No tiene un argumento principal que las una, salvo que ocurren en el mismo universo.
> 
> Eso es todo. Gracias por leer!

 

 

**1\. Aturdido.**

La fiesta es tan ruidosa que Sehun apenas puede oír sus pensamientos. Hay gente por todas partes, bebiendo y agrupándose tratando de hablar por encima de la música. Es una residencia de estudiantes local donde están todos, y él no sabe por qué se molestó en venir. Bueno sí, lo sabe. Ha perdido de vista a su grupo de amigos y ahora, por supuesto, no puede encontrarlos. Él odia tener que deslizarse a través de las masas de gente mientras recorre el lugar. ¿Cómo hay tantas personas metidas en un solo lugar? ¿No se quejará nadie del ruido? ¿Un vecino descontento, tal vez?

Alguien que baila y que claramente está borracho de repente se topa con él y lo desequilibra. Sehun da un paso en falso y casi se cae de no ser por un par de manos que lo agarraron por sus hombros.

"Woah, oh, ¡hola!"

Sehun se sonroja ante la voz familiar y mira por encima de su hombro izquierdo a la cara de Jongdae. Él le sonríe, sus manos permanecen en sus hombros a pesar de que Sehun ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de caer. Todas las personas a su alrededor ya no lo molestan y la música no es tan alta, es solo un ruido blanco.

Las manos de Jongdae son tan cálidas y suaves, su sonrisa gatuna es como algo sacado de un libro de cuentos de hadas, casi demasiado perfecta para existir. Sus ojos están un poco arrugados a los lados y sus pupilas negras brillan con lo que Sehun llamaría malicia y no lo interpretaría como algo más que eso, porque lo que él mira en esos ojos da un poco de miedo por su intensidad.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima, pervertido!", él grita, pisando con fuerza su pie hasta que Jongdae lo deja ir para que pueda finalmente alejarse.

Sin embargo, lo encuentra más tarde, no es difícil de aceptar ya que Sehun se ha dado cuenta de que tienen una especie de dinámica de atracción.

Sehun nunca ha sido un gran bebedor, excepto alrededor de Chanyeol y solo en esos pocos lugares donde nadie los conoce y puede permitirse hacer el ridículo, pero ahora tiene en la mano un vaso rojo con alguna bebida alcohólica, con un montón de refresco para diluirla y lo está bebiendo, sintiéndose mejor ahora que ha encontrado un buen pequeño rincón en el patio exterior para relajarse.

Hay personas en el otro lado, pero están absortos en su propia conversación y no le prestan atención. Sehun se promete a sí mismo que irá a buscar a sus amigos pronto, Jongin probablemente fue arrastrado por Chanyeol para un duelo de beber chupitos y Sehun espera encontrarlo con la cabeza rapada de nuevo.

"¡Por fin!", oye una voz justo antes de que alguien se siente a su lado.

A su derecha, Jongdae está sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Su propio vaso chapoteando ligeramente con lo que sea que esté bebiendo y hay un pequeño rubor en su nariz con una embriaguez que se aproxima.

"Estas borracho".

"No". Él es rápido en responder, pero toma un sorbo de su bebida de todos modos. Sehun se siente un poco más audaz al estar alejado de toda la conmoción y gracias a la misteriosa bebida que se agita en su estómago. "Me gusta tu pelo", dice entonces Jongdae.

Y de repente su audacia desaparece porque Jongdae tiene esta forma de hacerle sentir avergonzado incluso sin haber dicho nada vergonzoso.

"Cállate".

"No. Tú siempre me dices que me calle o me detenga y no quiero ".

Girando levemente la cabeza, mira con el ceño fruncido cómo Jongdae lo mira, definitivamente abstraído pero con un poco (oh no, no puede ser) de cariño. Y luego Jongdae está confirmando su afecto al levantar el brazo y apartar uno de sus mechones de pelo de su rostro, sus dedos se enredan y tiran suavemente hasta que Sehun se ve obligado a inclinar su cabeza un poco más.

"Me gusta", dice otra vez, un tono más bajo, más sincero y Sehun no se dejará atrapar por esta farsa.

Pero no le dice que se calle. Tampoco le dice que se detenga. Está atrapado, se siente mareado y no precisamente por el alcohol sino porque Jongdae se acerca a su cara, con la mano aún en su pelo y Sehun está agarrando su vaso con fuerza porque cree que se van a besar, pero parece que Jongdae lo piensa mejor en el último momento y simplemente rozan las puntas de sus narices. Sus pupilas brillan más que nunca.

"No me vas a besar, ¿verdad?"

"¿Me pegarías si lo hiciera?"

Sehun lo mira y asiente solo para que Jongdae sonría y lo bese de todos modos.

 

 

**2\. Calor.**

Jongdae apartó la nieve que le caía en la cara. ¡Por qué tenía que caer sobre su cara! Tocar directamente en su rostro, entrar por su nariz o aterrizar sobre sus pestañas. Era una molestia y él refunfuñó en voz alta a pesar de que era tarde y realmente no había nadie alrededor para escucharlo quejarse.

El crujido de la nieve al ser pisada alertó a Jongdae de que alguien se acercaba, pero antes de girarse, un cuerpo cayó sobre su espalda. Mirando por encima de su hombro, fue recibido por un familiar cabello negro cubierto de nieve. Por costumbre, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, pero luego sus ojos estaban de nuevo enfocados en la cabeza de Sehun.

"¿Buscas algo, Sehunnie?". La cabeza de Sehun asintió débilmente y Jongdae bromeó, "Mis labios están aquí arriba, nunca los encontrarás en mi hombro".

Sehun inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Jongdae y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, Sehun temblaba. El viento había estado soplando así que no lo había notado antes, pero ahora que se había calmado por un momento, sintió a Sehun temblar allí contra su espalda.

"Oye, ¿qué...?" Se alejó medio paso y dio la vuelta, teniendo que abrir los brazos porque Sehun todavía estaba inclinado sobre él. Este en realidad no era su novio, era un cubo de hielo. De repente, dejó de importarle si había alguien alrededor, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sehun y atrajo su tembloroso cuerpo hacia su pecho. "¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no llevas una bufanda o algo así?"

"N-n-n-n-o-o p-p-p-u-u-d-d-"

"No, cállate, estaremos aquí durante horas si te dejo seguir. Aquí, toma mi bufanda y ahora..." Tomó las manos de Sehun mientras pensaba y se las llevó a la boca para respirar calor sobre ellas. "Vamos a... tu casa está más cerca, vamos allí, ¿de acuerdo?"

No le dio tiempo a Sehun para responder mientras dejó escapar un último suspiro contra la nieve en sus manos antes de soltarlas. Se quitó la bufanda y la envolvió un par de veces alrededor del cuello de Sehun hasta que estuvo bien abrigado. Sus manos eran un poco torpes debido al frío, pero no le dio importancia. ¡Los labios de Sehun estaban azules, por el amor de Dios! Los dientes de Sehun también castañeteaban y sus hombros se alzaban mientras temblaba como si aquello lo fuera a proteger del frío. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el viento y eso, al menos, lo hacía ver más atractivo.

Incapaz de contenerse, Jongdae se puso de puntillas y besó castamente la punta de la nariz roja de Sehun. "Vamos antes de que te congeles hasta morir".

Las mejillas de Sehun se pusieron más rojas, lo fulminó con la mirada y murmuró algo, pero asintió al instante. Jongdae agarró una de sus manos heladas solo para que Sehun la apartara. Puso los ojos en blanco, ese era el comportamiento típico de Sehun, tan precavido.

Llegar a su casa les llevó más tiempo del que debería, con Sehun tropezando y mirando ferozmente los copos de nieve como si pudiera incinerarlos al instante. Jongdae solo resopló y lo empujó hacia la dirección que debían ir cada vez que giraban. Cuando el edificio estuvo a la vista, Jongdae perdió algo de paciencia y los apuró por una buena razón: el rostro de Sehun estaba casi blanco.

Asegurándose de que solo estaban ellos, condujo a Sehun hasta llegar a su habitación y empujó al idiota delante de él. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, prácticamente atacó el traje que vestía Sehun. La bufanda fue arrojada, la corbata después, la chaqueta se dejó caer y la camisa, la maldita camisa con todos sus botones, fue lanzada a algún lugar detrás de él.

"Quítate los pantalones", ordenó con una voz sensata mientras se dirigía hacia el armario y comenzó a desvestirse. A diferencia de Sehun, él había sido inteligente y se había vestido con capas, muchas y muchas capas de ropa. Así que el aire fresco le sobresaltó, pero sabía que no pasaría frío por mucho tiempo. Una vez que se quitó sus boxers, abrió el armario, agarró un edredón y se apresuró en tenderlo sobre la cama. Miró por encima de su hombro a Sehun e inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la cara. "Por el amor de Dios, ¡Sehun!"

Sehun apenas había logrado desabotonar un botón y eso era simplemente triste. Sin embargo, sus dientes castañeteaban, se había cansado de disimularlo, y la nieve en su cabello se había convertido en agua que goteaba por su rostro. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jongdae fue hacia él y envolvió el edredón alrededor de los hombros de Sehun antes de deshacerse de esos molestos pantalones. Los pantalones fueron pisados sin cuidado después de bajar por los muslos de Sehun y Jongdae dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa apenas oculta en sus labios. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cama para acostarse. Incluso él estaba empezando a temblar para entonces. Pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo mientras la piel se le ponía de gallina. La nieve que había estado encima de él también se derritió y realmente estaba empezando a sentir que el frío se filtraba en él.

"¡Sehun, me estoy congelando! ¡T-trae t-tu culo aquí!"

El tartamudeo había sido culpa de un escalofrío, pero llamó la atención de Sehun al instante. Jongdae no era la clase de persona que tartamudeaba a menudo.

Sehun se quitó el pantalón de la pierna que faltaba, se acercó y más que acostarse, lo que hizo fue caer sobre la cama. Por lo que Jongdae supo, Sehun no había tropezado, pero ciertamente no fue delicado en su descenso. Solo hubo una breve vacilación antes de que el frío se apoderara de él. Sehun entonces los cubrió con el edredón, se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Jongdae y se acurrucó allí. Jongdae siseó al principio porque el maldito idiota estaba frío como el hielo, pero luego se acostó de lado y abrió los brazos para abrazarlo. Sehun metió su cara en el cuello de Jongdae y sus piernas se enredaron bajo el edredón. En realidad no se estaba tan mal.

Los primeros minutos fueron los peores, todo lo que hicieron fue temblar y murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras Jongdae frotaba sus manos sobre el costado, la espalda y el brazo de Sehun para calentarlo. Pero en realidad no estaba funcionando. Sehun debía haber estado congelado o algo así, porque no importaba lo que hiciera Jongdae, esos estúpidos dientes no paraban de tiritar y temblar.

Era hora de probar un método diferente.

Agarrando un puñado del cabello de Sehun, tiró hacia atrás hasta que la cabeza de Sehun se alzó y pudo juntar sus labios. Sehun emitió un sonido de sorpresa, pero Jongdae lo ignoró y se dispuso a besar al idiota. Cerró sus ojos mientras mordisqueaba aquí y allá y luego calmaba las áreas con su lengua. Su mano se mantuvo firme, no dejó que Sehun se moviera y desvió sus labios por su mandíbula, dejando una serie de pequeños besos. Cuando llegó al cuello de Sehun, volvió de nuevo para besar sus labios agrietados. Esta vez era más apasionado, besando y mordiendo con más fuerza hasta que Sehun abrió la boca para permitir que Jongdae explorara un poco más.

Jongdae hizo rodar a Sehun sobre su espalda de modo que se colocó encima de él, sus pechos tocándose, pero sin sentirse presionados. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor los hombros de Sehun y apoyó una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras que la otra se hundió bajo su espalda y acarició la piel entre sus omóplatos. Murmuró algo mientras besaba lentamente su boca y sus dedos pasaron de agarrar el cabello de Sehun a recorrerlo, casi acariciándolo. Su pelo era muy suave, parecido a la seda, aunque todavía húmedo, y disfrutó la sensación de la fina textura entre sus dedos. Sus labios hicieron un ruido lascivo mientras se retiraba para recuperar el aire y cuando abrió los ojos, encontró un par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

Sehun ya no temblaba y definitivamente el color había vuelto a su rostro, principalmente a sus mejillas. Sus labios se separaron mientras jadeaba y finalmente se estaba caliente allí, debajo del edredón. Aunque, en la opinión inexperta de Jongdae, Sehun podría haber aumentado su temperatura un poco más.

"¿Mejor?"

Sehun pensó por un momento, luego atrajo a Jongdae para otro beso murmurando, "Aún no".

 

 

**3\. Risas.**

Jongdae golpea con la suficiente fuerza para enviar volando al hombre que está detrás de él y lo estrella contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Jongdae ya está concentrado la siguiente persona, con los pies en movimiento, el corazón acelerado, una sonrisa en su rostro. Él vive para estos momentos, esos que hacen que su adrenalina recorra su cuerpo y llegue a donde tenga que llegar para poder recurrir a sus habilidades que mantiene inactivas hasta que las necesita.

Mejor aún, Sehun está cerca luchando con él. Es algo que no sucede con la frecuencia suficiente. Sehun dice que es una distracción tenerlo cerca durante los altercados, pero Jongdae no está de acuerdo. Es poderoso. Son imparables juntos, aún más ahora que son pareja. Son absolutamente letales como equipo.

Sehun aparece a su lado y juntos se abren camino a través de la gente. Se trata de un intento de infiltración por la fuerza contra la banda de Sehun y Jongdae había tenido la suerte de estar allí cuando sucedió. Él ha estado ansiando una buena pelea y aprovecha esta oportunidad sujetándola firmemente con ambas manos. Se desliza hacia la izquierda y Sehun tras él, cada uno cubriendo el espacio que el otro deja atrás. Uno tras otro, sus oponentes caen, él y Sehun son implacables. Jongdae observa como Sehun golpea y gira, golpe tras golpe, y copia sus movimientos para quedarse junto a él.

Después se encuentran con un grupo de hombres que los obligan a detenerse. Están uno al lado del otro, calculando sus próximos movimientos, observando, esperando, preparándose para dar el siguiente golpe. Su respiración es rápida y acelerada, Jongdae no puede borrar la sonrisa de su cara y sabe que Sehun siente lo mismo. Comparten una mirada, ojos brillantes y llenos de vida.

Pero cuando Sehun hace un movimiento, nadie se espera que tras dar un pequeño paso allí, deje escapar un pedo.

Toda la habitación se queda en silencio, todos han dejado de luchar y Sehun permanece allí de pie, sorprendido, con los puños en alto y la cara más roja que nunca. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y su boca levemente abierta.

Jongdae realmente no puede hacer mucho por sí mismo porque sus propios ojos están muy abiertos también y puede sentir algo en su pecho. Siente que avanza y avanza y avanza y trata de contenerse, pero no sirve de nada. Comienza como un ladrido, silenciado cuando se pone una mano en la boca, pero ni siquiera eso puede mantener a raya a la risa que sale estallando de él con fuertes carcajadas.

Sehun grita, mortificado, y vuelve a la acción. Sus golpes son el doble de fuertes que antes. Es salvaje, con venas palpitantes en su cabeza y cejas fruncidas. Su cara solo parece enrojecerse más y más a medida que continúa peleando y Jongdae consigue unirse a él.

"¡Ese fue un sonido bastante bueno para un altavoz tan pequeño!"

"¡C-cállate!"

"¡No! ¡No hasta que la muerte nos apeste!" Sehun lo golpea y Jongdae lo bloquea, riéndose tan fuerte que apenas puede respirar. "Esta bie- ahaa-ha-ha, ¡bien! Pararé yo-haha... ¡ya lo dejo!" Hace el intento de serenarse. "Tengo que hacerlo o acabaré", pero no puede hacerlo, su rostro comienza a torcerse en una risa reprimida, "pediendome a mí mismo".

Jongdae se echa a reír. Los juegos de palabras, los gloriosos juegos de palabras. Realmente podría terminar perdiéndose a sí mismo si no se calma un poco.

"¡Joder, te voy a matar!" Sehun gruñe y va tras él tirando por los aires todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

"¡No airees tus problemas de nuevo!" Jongdae tiene que esquivar otro golpe de Sehun o arriesgarse a perder un brazo. Cuando Sehun lo alcanza y sus caras están tan cerca que casi se tocan, él pregunta seriamente: "¿Me pedonas?"

"¡AHHHHHH!", grita Sehun y está tan avergonzado que podría llegar sentir vapor salir de sus oídos.

Jongdae no puede contenerse a sí mismo, se ríe hasta que se queda sin aire y nunca dejará que Sehun, su pedorro favorito, olvide este momento.

 

 

**4\. Llamadas.**

Sehun estaba a punto de ordenar la segunda pila de papeles cuando sonó su teléfono. Miró el nombre en la pantalla y sonrió para sí mismo antes de soltar su bolígrafo para responder.

"Será mejor que sea importante".

_"Qué manera de saludarme es esa"._

"Siempre dices eso".

_"Porque tu saludo nunca cambia"._

Sehun giró su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que hizo crujir su cuello. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que has llamado?"

_"En realidad, había estado esperando una llamada tuya"._

"¿Por qué?"

_"¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta?"_

Sehun miró a su alrededor con suspicacia y, como por instinto, revisó los bolsillos del abrigo de Jongdae que aún llevaba puesto. Pensó que tal vez el idiota había escondido algo desagradable allí, pero eso era bastante imposible ya que Jongdae ni siquiera sabía que Sehun se lo había llevado. No encontró nada malo en los bolsillos y nada en su habitación parecía estar mal, lo cual le hacía sentir incómodo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

_"¡Ah! ¡No te has dado cuenta! Espera, escucha. A ver si puedes descubrirlo"._

Sehun tentativamente presionó su oreja más fuerte contra el teléfono, arriesgando su vida porque, honestamente, sabía que Jongdae podía estar a punto de gritar o hacer algo igualmente destructivo. Lo que escuchó, sin embargo, fueron unos pasos, un sonido de chasquido y luego un silbido, como si Jongdae estuviera soplando directamente hacia el teléfono.

El corazón de Sehun saltó hasta su garganta. "¡Me has robado mis cigarrillos, idiota!"

_"¿Ah? ¡No puedo robar algo que dejaste olvidado! Los abandonaste con el encendedor, los encontré debajo de la cama"._

"Como le pase algo a ese encendedor, te-"

_"Siempre puedes venir a buscarlo y garantizar su seguridad"._

Sehun sintió que sus oídos se calentaban y lo triste era que en realidad lo estaba considerando. ¿Cómo no había notado que su encendedor y sus cigarrillos habían desaparecido? Ni siquiera había pensado en fumar uno desde que regresó. Todo había estado tan tranquilo y no había nada que lo estresara. Incluso los papeles que estaba revisando no eran un completo desastre.

_"¿Este silencio significa que estás en camino o... ?"_

"Joder no, acabo de volver de allí".

_"¿No sabes qué hora es?"_

Sehun apartó su teléfono de su oído para mirar la hora. "¿Qué estás haciendo despierto tan tarde?"

_"No sé. Tal vez mi habitación tiene un fuerte olor que me mantiene despierto"._

"Abre una ventana", respondió Sehun.

_"¿Y qué pasa si es un olor del que no quiero deshacerme?"_

Oh.

Un rubor comenzó en los dedos de los pies de Sehun y se abrió camino hasta cada extremo de su cuerpo, lo sintió peor en sus mejillas y orejas.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que has llamado?" El aire, o lo que Sehun supo que era humo, estaba siendo soplado contra el receptor. "¡Aparte de eso!"

_"Realmente no."_

Por primera vez, Sehun miró su teléfono y notó lo tarde que era. Jongdae podría ser un búho nocturno a veces, pero como era tan temprano en la mañana, Sehun no podía evitar desconfiar. Jongdae, a pesar de su valentía, tuvo momentos en los que luchó contra sus traumas e incluso después de todo este tiempo que estuvieron juntos, nunca pidió ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Por su parte, Sehun había desarrollado formas de descubrir cómo se sentía Jongdae sin presionarlo, pero no siempre había una buena manera de lidiar con él.

"¿Estás seguro?"

_"Sí"_. Mordiendo su labio, Sehun tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a garabatear sin pensar en uno de los papeles que no servía.  _"Simplemente no he podido conciliar el sueño todavía"._

"Probablemente comiste algo que no deberías lo hiciste, ¿verdad?"

_"¡No!"_

"Bien, entonces, ¿cuántas cajas de pepero quedan? Había cinco antes, las conté".

_"¡Las cinco!"_

"¡No mientas!"

_"Hay cinco"._

"Pasaré mañana por la mañana en busca de mi encendedor, así que ya veremos si es cierto".

Jongdae hizo un sonido suave, que podría haber sido un gemido sordo, y Sehun lo escuchó dar una calada. Supuso que solo quedaban dos cajas de pepero y esa era la razón por la que Jongdae estaba teniendo tantos problemas para irse a la cama. No podía descartar que Jongdae estuviera teniendo una mala noche, pero Sehun se sentía mejor porque no le parecía que él intentara esquivar el tema.

Sehun dejo a un lado sus garabatos."Vivi te estaba buscando antes."

_"¿Qué?"_

"Encontró ropa tuya en mi habitación y juro que se decepcionó cuando le dije que no estabas aquí".

_"¡Te lo estás inventando!"_

"¡No lo estoy haciendo! Creo que se está acostumbrando a ti".

Probablemente Jongdae estaría rodando lleno de felicidad por el suelo, su respiración sonaba agitada.  _"¡No es verdad! ¡Él todavía me ignora cuando le lanzo cosas y le pido que me las traiga!"_

"Solo cuando te ve demasiado interesado o algo así".

_"Que me ignore cuando más intento llamar su atención es un problema"._

"Tal vez solo se sienta cansado".

_"¡Él casi me mordió una vez!"_

Sehun se rió. "Al menos ya no te ladra cada vez que te ve".

_"¿De qué lado estás, de todos modos?"_

"No tengo permiso para elegir bandos, soy un tercero imparcial".

_"Como de costumbre, evitas asumir cualquier responsabilidad"._

"¿No? ¡Me tomo muy en serio algunas responsabilidades!"

_"¿Cómo cuales?"_

Sehun continuó garabateando un pequeño boceto, pero se detuvo para poner los ojos en blanco. "Entretenerte cuando no quieres dormir".

_"Yo..."_  Jongdae se interrumpió con un bostezo.

"Deberías ir a la cama".

_"Tú también."_

"No olvides que pasaré mañana a por mi encendedor y será mejor que no fumes todos mis cigarrillos".

_"Fumaré todo lo que quiera, eres el idiota que los olvidó"._

Sehun inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. "¡Eso obviamente no fue intencional!"

_"Los voy a esconder"._

"No te atreverías".

_"Oh, lo haría"._

"Te patearé el trasero si lo haces".

_"¿Es eso incluso una amenaza? Me lo dices tanto que está empezando a sentirse como un término cariñoso. ¿Es así como me demuestras tu amor, Oh Sehun?"._

"T'ch! ¡Te salió sangre por la nariz justo ayer!"

_"¡Todavía estoy enfadado por eso!"_

"Tan enfadado que lo olvidaste," reprendió Sehun, sus labios se torcieron.

_"¡Eso realmente me dolió!"_

"Claro que sí". Parpadeando, Sehun sacudió la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a juntar sus papeles, diciendo: "Me voy a dormir".

_"Bueno."_

Siguió una pausa y Sehun se quedó inmóvil, pensando por un momento que Jongdae iba a decir algo más. Parecía que lo haría, y Sehun tuvo la sensación de que quería que lo hiciera. Joder, Sehun pensó que tal vez lo podría decir él mismo. Su corazón había acelerado su ritmo y contuvo la respiración, pero luego su estómago se tambaleó cuando escuchó a Jongdae soltar lo que sonaba como un suspiro estremecedor. Por ninguna razón que pudiera reconocer, Sehun sintió que su cara se calentaba y tenía una necesidad desesperada de que el piso se lo tragara.

_"Te veré mañana"._

"P-por la mañana, temprano".

_"Buenas noches, Sehunnie"._

La llamada se cortó rápidamente, como si Jongdae estuviera haciendo una escapada apresurada, y Sehun murmuró en un suspiro tembloroso, "Que descanses, Jongdae".

 

 

**5\. Comfort.**

La vida estaba hecha de suspiros.

Los suspiros eran fracciones de momentos que marcaban con tanta crudeza que se convertían en un recuerdos que no se podían olvidar. Los suspiros eran vívidos, se recordaban con tanta claridad que era como revivir el momento en tiempo real. Olores, sentimientos, sensaciones, todo volvió y eso hizo que los suspiros fueran tanto una bendición como podrían ser un desastre.

Chanyeol había intentado detenerlo, pero la mente de Sehun estaba decidida y no podía ser detenido. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Jongdae, por supuesto que lo sabía, era la banda de Sehun quien había hecho una petición tan alta. Chanyeol fue quien se lo dijo, pero bien podría haber salido directamente de la boca de Sehun, así de en serio fue la forma en que Jongdae se lo había tomado.

Fue entonces cuando Sehun había logrado respirar.

Al ver a su novio empapado de la cabeza a los pies en sangre, tan agotado que apenas podía pararse, y la expresión de su cara... Sehun nunca la olvidaría. Siempre recordaría el olor acre de la ceniza, el humo espeso, y cómo Jongdae estaba entre los escombros como si formara parte de ellos, de tal forma que podía estar hecho de ellos.

Sehun fue hacia él y el pánico era una cosa difícil de combatir una vez que se había apoderado de sus entrañas y estaba en aumento. Jongdae se veía mal, aparte de sangrar, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él, algo estaba mal. Los cortes, los moretones y la sangre eran una cosa, la expresión de su rostro, detrás de sus ojos, era completamente diferente. Sehun lo alcanzó y le dolió cuando Jongdae se alejó un paso, pero Sehun no dejó que eso lo detuviera.

"Llamad a un médico", gruñó Sehun y agarró el brazo de Jongdae para mantenerlo en su lugar.

El grupo vaciló, pero bajo la aterradora mirada de Sehun, rápidamente se apresuraron y se pusieron en marcha. Comenzaron a trabajar y Sehun mantuvo un firme agarre sobre Jongdae, incapaz de ignorar la transferencia de sangre a su mano y también incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

"Deberías haber visto al otro tipo", bromeó Jongdae y se derrumbó, tan despacio.

"Detente", respondió Sehun y Jongdae hizo una mueca de dolor, luego se quedó en silencio.

El equipo médico hizo su trabajo rápido y Sehun solo soltó a Jongdae cuando su mano se interpuso en su camino. La ropa de Jongdae tuvo que ser cortada, tuvo que ser llevado a una tienda de campaña que estaba preparada para que sus heridas fueran adecuadamente tratadas. Se negó a la anestesia, se negó a responder, pero al menos estaba quieto y el equipo médico podía hacer su trabajo. Le tomó un tiempo recomponerse lo suficiente para detener el sangrado y que fuese seguro transportarlo al hospital. Su cara estaba pálida y sin expresión, Sehun había estado observando de cerca todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Parecía que tenía un pie en la tumba y no a causa de sus lesiones.

"Fuera", dijo Sehun al equipo tan pronto como vio que habían terminado. Le hicieron caso, ninguna persona inteligente trataría de discutir con Sehun cuando usaba ese tono de voz.

Sehun sabía que su tiempo con Jongdae era limitado, había demasiada gente corriendo y los amigos de Jongdae vendrían a por él pronto. Tenían un pequeño momento donde podían estar solos, un momento robado en el que Sehun sabía que no podía hacer mucho y que no sería suficiente para disminuir lo que fuera que tenía a Jongdae quieto y en silencio. Se sentó junto a él en la camilla, puso una mano en su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Se quedaron quietos un rato y el cuerpo de Jongdae estaba inmóvil, como si estuviera hecho de mármol. En realidad, no pudo haber estado muy lejos de desmayarse debido a la pérdida de sangre y al agotamiento.

Entonces, el silencio se rompió y Jongdae empujó su cara en el hombro de Sehun para tomar una respiración entrecortada. No estaba llorando, solo estaba desconectado de sí mismo, tan asfixiado que apenas podía respirar. Los efectos de la pelea probablemente también lo estaban golpeando, ya que su adrenalina se había consumido y podía sentir el dolor de sus heridas. Sehun lo mantuvo allí y Jongdae sintió que su fiebre se calentaba. La parte posterior de su cuello donde Sehun deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello se enredó con la suciedad y estaba húmedo y pegajoso.

Habían estado juntos por años y Sehun aún no sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando Jongdae, pero sabía que necesitaba quedarse allí con él. Sabía que Jongdae no lo pediría, pero lo necesitaba y Sehun se aferró más a él a pesar de las heridas que ya estaban ensuciando las vendas. No se sentiría tan desesperado si las manos de Jongdae no estuvieran agarrando la camisa de Sehun o si su cuerpo no temblara tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Sehun inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Jongdae e hizo lo único que podía hacer; estar allí y ofrecerle su apoyo. Jongdae no sería así de vulnerable con nadie más, estaba tan bien cerrado en sí mismo que fingiría que todo estaba bien si se tratara de alguien que no fuera Sehun.

Sehun quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo. Se mantuvo firme, aprovechó el momento que era solo de ellos y dejó que Jongdae lo atrapara. Sehun había tardado tanto tiempo en conseguir que Jongdae le mostrara algo, para saber qué buscar para darse cuenta cuando Jongdae no era él mismo. Y si él le estaba mostrando esto, entonces estaba pasando por un infierno en su mente. Se mantenía apretado contra el pecho de Sehun, colapsando sobre él, y Sehun sabía que no existían palabras que pudieran hacer esto más fácil para Jongdae. Las acciones hablaban más fuerte, así que Sehun pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Jongdae en la parte posterior de su cuello y le permitió tener algo de tiempo para controlarse.

Él lo conseguiría.

Jongdae siempre lo conseguía.

Lo haría por Sehun, por sus amigos. Agarraría sus miedos, los empujaría todos de nuevo hacia el lugar del que provenían y los mantendría allí donde nadie pudiera verlos. Sehun cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración mientras pudo, esperando que Jongdae no tardara en igualar su ritmo y así calmarlo. Tendrían que estar separados mientras Sehun volvería a su trabajo y Jongdae se encargaría de sus asuntos, pero volverían a estar juntos antes de que terminara el día. Sehun se aseguraría de ello.

Por ahora, sin embargo, este era su momento.

 

**6\. Frío.**

"¡Bombas fuera!"

La cara de Sehun se arrugó y ya estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia la voz familiar, pero luego la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro cuando una bola de nieve golpeó la cara de Baekhyun. La bola hizo un sonido dramático cuando explotó y parte de la nieve se despegó y comenzó a fundirse contra la piel de Baekhyun. Copos blancos cubrieron sus hombros y había una acumulación particularmente grande de nieve en el puente de su nariz. La nieve se espolvoreaba en su cabello y él se quedó allí parpadeando. Sehun resopló y se llevó un cigarrillo encendido a los labios.

"¡Golpe directo!" Gritó Chanyeol y se agachó detrás de un muro de nieve.

Él no era el único que estaba allí, Sehun podía ver la bola tejida de un gorro de lana asomando por arriba y solo podía suponer que era Kyungsoo o Jongdae. Esperaba que Jongdae no estuviera usando algo tan ridículo, pero al menos estaba usando algo para mantenerse abrigado si se trataba de él. Baekhyun quitó lentamente la nieve de su traje, la nieve derretida goteaba por su rostro, y cuando agarró su arma, Sehun le dio una patada.

"No puedes disparar a tus amigos".

"Yoda no es mi amigo".

"Él lo es". Sehun exhaló y mantuvo un ojo cauteloso en el muro de nieve en caso de que un proyectil viniera en su dirección. "Contra la nieve, lucha con más nieve. O te tocará limpiar los baños por un mes".

Baekhyun se volvió hacia él, el movimiento tan preciso que Sehun se puso a la defensiva. Sus dedos ansiaban poner una mano en el gatillo de su pistola para demostrarle a Baekhyun que iba en serio, pero realmente prefirió llevarse el golpe porque Baekhyun era tan impredecible que podía sacar otra arma más peligrosa y apuntar sobre él en cualquier momento.

"Sehun-ah..."

"T'ch", forzó una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, como si esto lo hiciera parecer más intimidante, "¿Qué-?"

Una bola de nieve golpeó el costado de la cara de Sehun.

"Nada", dijo Baekhyun y la sonrisa en su rostro era tan engreída que Sehun se sintió enfermo. Girándose, Baekhyun se alejó y gritó: "¡Buen lanzamiento, Jongdae!"

El cigarrillo de Sehun ya no estaba encendido, algo de nieve lo había golpeado y apagado. La nieve derretida se derramó por la cara de Sehun y su mirada se deslizó lentamente hacia el muro. Todo lo que pudo ver por encima fue un par de ojos oscuros brillantes con las cejas levantadas que lo miraban fijamente y era, de hecho, Jongdae quien llevaba el gorro de lana con la bola tejida en la parte superior.

"Eres hombre muerto", dijo Sehun y aunque fue en voz baja, sabía que Jongdae había recibido el mensaje.

Baekhyun se había movido para protegerse detrás de un árbol. Eran pocos y distantes entre sí en esta parte del parque. Y estaba recogiendo nieve para fabricar su propia munición. La cabeza de Jongdae había desaparecido tras el muro de nieve y Sehun estaba tan molesto que temblaba, sus dedos ansiaban aún más tomar su arma y derribar esa pared a balazos.

Otra bola de nieve golpeó a Sehun y estalló en su rostro.

"¡Maldita sea, Baekhyun! ¿De qué lado estás, ah?" Gritó Sehun, usando su manga para limpiar la nieve.

"Del mío. No debes bajar la guardia, Sehun-ah".

"¡Los baños para ti!"

Baekhyun preparó otra bola de nieve y Sehun se alejó rápidamente para ponerse a cubierto. Deberían estar trabajando, no podían detenerse debido a una estúpida pelea de bolas de nieve. La pandilla de Jongdae podría no tener nada mejor que hacer, pero Sehun tenía una pequeña cosa llamada trabajo y eso fue lo que lo llevó a acercarse al muro. No había ningún lugar adecuado para que se escondiera, excepto un banco medio roto que no proporcionaba refugio, y realmente no tenía tiempo que perder.

Caminó alrededor de la pared, esperando que lo alcanzaran con bolas de nieve, pero eso no sucedió. Cuando llegó al otro lado, encontró a Jongdae rellenando la ropa de Chanyeol con diferentes bolas de nieve y había un extraño muñeco de nieve construido a un lado. Llevaba una bufanda y hasta que Sehun notó las gafas hechas con palos no se dio cuenta de que se suponía que era Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol y Jongdae estaban hablando en voz baja y había pequeños mapas dibujados en la nieve. Sehun supuso que estaban destinados a ser planes de batalla de algún tipo. Jongdae le hizo un gesto y, suspirando, Sehun se acercó y se arrodilló, optando por utilizar el muro como cobertura en caso de que Baekhyun decidiera golpearlo de nuevo.

"Él está detrás del árbol, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Chanyeol.

"Sí. Mejor date prisa, mientras más tiempo esperes, más bolas de nieve tendrá".

Chanyeol sonrió con malicia y Jongdae lo cargó con tantas bolas de nieve como su ropa podía manejar antes de despacharlo y dejarlo marchar. La risa de Chanyeol intentaba ser silenciosa y peligrosa, y con la fuerza que podía lanzar con esos músculos, Baekhyun estaba destinado a una paliza. Las mejillas de Jongdae estaban algo rojas por el frío y no llevaba guantes, lo que era una estupidez.

"Me diste en la cara", dijo Sehun después de que Chanyeol se había ido.

Jongdae le sonrió. "Sí, fui yo."

"Usaste a Baekhyun, tu amigo sádico, para distraerme y así pudiste golpearme".

La sonrisa cayó de su rostro y la bola del gorro se agitó con una ligera brisa. "Me dejaste tirado el otro día".

"¡Tenía que trabajar! ¡Te lo dije!"

"¡Sí! ¡Me lo dijiste después de que comiera solo!"

"¡No pude evitarlo! ¡No es culpa mía que no tengas un móvil! "

La bola tejida era una distracción.

Por otra parte, también lo era la expresión en la cara de Jongdae.

"Me debes una cena". Jongdae asintió y la bola en su gorro se balanceó. "Y tienes que recogerme para que sepa que realmente estarás allí".

"Bien".

Sehun no necesitaba decir lo mal que se sentía, Jongdae ya lo sabía, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Sin embargo, al otro lado del muro, se oían gritos de guerra, los de Baekhyun eran más silenciosos que los de Chanyeol. Sin duda, lanzaban bolas de nieve de un lado a otro tan rápido que no eran más que destellos blancos difuminados. Sehun ya no prestaba atención, Jongdae había agarrado la parte delantera de su abrigo y lo había atraído, eso era todo en lo que podía concentrarse ahora. Los labios contra los suyos eran fríos y ligeramente agrietados, pero con ellos llegó el perdón.

Jongdae lo perdonaba con demasiada facilidad y con demasiada frecuencia. Muchas veces, Sehun sintió que necesitaba hacer más para ganarse el derecho a todo lo que Jongdae le había dado, pero Jongdae nunca le pedía nada, excepto algo de su tiempo. Jongdae lo molestaría cuando le apeteciera, pero Sehun nunca sintió que realmente lo obligara a estar con él.

"Iré esta noche", murmuró Sehun, "después del trabajo".

"Mm... será bastante tarde".

Las manos de Jongdae se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Sehun y el movimiento parecía tan familiar... hasta que una mano se metió bajo la ropa de Sehun. Se deslizó justo en la parte de atrás de su camisa y eso hubiera estado bien si la mano no estuviera llena de nieve.

"Idiota astuto", Sehun se enfureció en silencio y Jongdae lo besó suavemente, uno de esos delicados besos junto con una mirada inocente que decía:  _Deberías haber visto venir esto, Sehunnie_.

"El que gane tres rondas decide lo que pasa esta noche".

Sehun lo miró y se estremeció cuando la nieve se derritió y se deslizó por su espalda. "Bien".

Al mismo tiempo, Jongdae y Sehun se lanzaron un puñado de nieve a la cara del otro y se separaron. Jongdae fue un poco más lento ya que se había sentado, pero tenía la ventaja de tener algunas municiones sobrantes que no cabían en la ropa de Chanyeol. Sehun se agachó y retrocedió, molesto porque tenía frío y enfadado incluso más por el trabajo que tendría que posponerse. La bola tejida en el gorro de Jongdae se podía ver agachándose y moviéndose mientras Jongdae se arrastraba y Sehun tuvo que esquivar uno de los lanzamientos de Chanyeol que falló en alcanzar a Baekhyun por apenas unos centímetros.

A veces, Sehun realmente no entendía cómo era atrapado en situaciones tan ridículas. Otras veces, no entendía cómo había vivido antes sin ellas.

 

 

**7\. Aprecio.**

Sehun se acercó a Junmyeon y sopló una nube de humo para ocultar el pesimismo en su rostro. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo cuando Junmyeon sugería que fueran e hicieran algo para relajarse o tomárselo con calma. Si decía de ir a cenar, a Sehun le resultaba más fácil aceptar eso porque sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo y podía pedir tanta comida como quisiera sin preocuparse por el dinero. Sin embargo, hoy, Junmyeon no había especificado lo que estarían haciendo y eso siempre dejaba a Sehun incómodo.

"¡Aquí estamos!"

Los hombros de Sehun se desplomaron. "Un jjimjilbang".

"¿Qué mejor manera de relajarse que esto?" Preguntó Junmyeon y dirigió el camino hacia adentro.

Sehun terminó su cigarrillo antes de entrar y en ese breve lapso de tiempo, se resignó a su destino. Sí, ¿qué podría ser mejor que sentarse a pensar en las muchas otras cosas que podría estar haciendo? Suspiró y dejó que Junmyeon pagara mientras se recomponía para encontrar una mejor actitud enterrada en algún lugar profundo de su interior. No quería que su amargura arruinara la experiencia a Junmyeon y supuso que ya era hora de abandonar su casa por razones no relacionadas con el trabajo, los cigarrillos o su vida personal.

"¿Qué quieres hacer primero?"

Como si a Sehun le importara.

"¿Sauna?"

"¡Buena idea!"

Junmyeon le entregó una de las toallas y cuando se cambiaron, pusieron sus pertenencias a salvo en unas taquillas. Fue decepcionante que no pudiera llevarse los cigarrillos con él, pero podría sobrevivir sin ellos por un tiempo. Sehun hizo rodar sus hombros mientras seguía a Junmyeon hacia la sauna y fue una auténtica sorpresa cuando escuchó una voz familiar que emanaba a través de la puerta.

Parecía que su vida personal estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba.

"¡Jongdae!" Dijo Junmyeon y dirigiéndose a Kyungsoo añadió: "¡Mi querido cuñado!"

"No me llames así".

Junmyeon se rió y Sehun cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras saludaba vagamente con la mano.

Fue a sentarse junto a Junmyeon para que Jongdae estuviera justo hacia su derecha. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estamos teniendo una charla de hombre a hombre".

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Cosas de hombres".

Sehun miró a Kyungsoo. "Él no te estará contando estupideces, ¿verdad?"

"Esta vez no".

"¡Todos los consejos que doy son buenos!" Objetó Jongdae. "¡Jongin no sabrá qué fue lo que lo golpeó!"

Sehun frunció el ceño. "Nada debería estar golpeándole".

"¡Es una forma de hablar! ¡No le dije que le tirara algo de verdad!"

"Sólo quería dejarlo claro. Nunca sé a qué te refieres exactamente".

Jongdae lo miró y Junmyeon interrumpió con un suspiro: "¡Ah, el amor juvenil! ¿Es esta una sesión de asesoramiento? ¡Yo soy su hermano, puedo ayudar!"

"No creo que necesite ningún asesoramiento considerando vuestra experiencia", respondió Kyungsoo con sequedad.

Los tres se lanzaron a una discusión fascinante sobre los muchos métodos para conquistar a una persona y Sehun escuchó con fingido interés. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la conversación se descarrilara a algo totalmente no relacionado y de repente estaban discutiendo sobre qué usos darle a un disfraz de plátano. A Sehun no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado, por muy lamentable que sonara.

Echaron agua sobre las rocas calientes situadas en el centro de la habitación y el vapor salía en respuesta. No le importó, había estado cubierto de una mezcla de sudor y humedad desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación.

Sehun los vio hablar a todos y en un momento, Jongdae le lanzó una sonrisa que iba dirigida solo para él. Ya no tenían que esconder pequeñas cosas así, todos ya sabían de lo que había entre ellos, aparentemente, las habían sabido incluso antes de que dijeran algo al respecto. Eso les había facilitado las cosas, pero no había sido menos vergonzoso que sus amigos intentaran demostrarle cómo ser más sutil, entre otras cosas, esa conferencia había durado mucho más de lo que había estado dispuesto a aguantar.

Jongdae se echó hacia atrás mientras hablaba y apoyó su brazo izquierdo en una cornisa detrás de él, atrayendo la atención de Sehun. Sehun apoyó los codos en sus muslos y se inclinó hacia delante para poder mirar a Jongdae con disimulo a través de los húmedos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cicatriz grabada justo en el ascenso de la cadera izquierda de Jongdae y Sehun tuvo que pasar una mano por su cabello solo... porque sí. Se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello y desvió la mirada hacia abajo con la esperanza de distraerse. Excepto que, una vez miró hacia abajo, pudo ver los pies de Jongdae y, más concretamente, sus dedos de los pies.

En realidad no tenía los dedos feos.

O los pies.

Maldita sea, tenía unas piernas muy bonitas.

No cualquiera podría usar pantalones de cuero y lucirlos como él. No es como si tuviera piernas femeninas, de ningún modo, estaba musculoso en todos los lugares correctos, pero también tenía una buena figura para usar pantalones ridículamente cortos. Sehun miró fijamente el dedo meñique izquierdo de Jongdae y luego cada uno de los dedos de su pie hasta que estuvo mirando el hueso de su tobillo. Esa parte de su pierna se veía un poco delgada pero Sehun sabía que Jongdae era fuerte y sabía que si decidía patearlo con esa pierna, le dolería mucho debido a toda la fuerza que podía reunir cuando la necesitara.

La idea de tener un novio tan poderoso era tanto para abarcar que, no estaba seguro, pero se sintió mucho más caliente en la habitación.

El codo de Junmyeon le dio un codazo. "¿Hun?"

Parpadeó y sus ojos miraron rápidamente hacia la pared de madera. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"De maravilla".

"¡Vamos a sacar un poco más de vapor!". Dijo Jongdae y vertió un cucharón de agua sobre las piedras calientes.

El vapor brotó hacia arriba y la ola de calor golpeó a Sehun directamente en la cara, no es que lo necesitara. Se había vuelto más cálido cuando la toalla ya suelta de Jongdae se aflojó aún más cuando se movió y ahora apenas estaba colgando de sus caderas. Sehun miró el nudo, desafiándolo a deshacerse, mientras se odiaba en silencio por querer y no querer que sucediera. Además, ¿por qué esa toalla era tan pequeña? La de Sehun no era tan pequeña, ni la de Junmyeon ni la de Kyungsoo, entonces ¿por qué la de Jongdae era tan exhibicionista?

Luego, cometió el colosal error de mirar directamente al pecho de Jongdae. Una gota de agua se escurrió por su clavícula y Sehun siguió su rastro hasta el ombligo. Para entonces, su garganta estaba seca y estaba seguro de que no había parpadeado durante todo el viaje de la pequeña gota. La gota dejó un pequeño recorrido húmedo y Sehun pudo rastrearlo sobre cada músculo y cicatriz que tocó en su camino. Sehun se mantuvo inclinado hacia adelante y juntó las manos frente a él en caso de que sus dedos decidieran empezar a temblar.

Tal vez fue por la iluminación, pero la piel de Jongdae tenía un poco de brillo dorado. No se veía bronceado ni nada, pero la habitación le dio la ilusión de un tono de piel ligeramente más oscuro. Eso no era algo tan bueno para Sehun porque la línea de cada músculo tenía un contorno más marcado y definía cada parte del estómago de Jongdae de una manera que no era para nada justa, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. El cabello de Jongdae se rizó un poco debido a la humedad y algunos de sus mechones se pegaban a su frente. Sehun quería apartarlos de ahí, también quería ver si había estúpidos rizos en la parte posterior del cuello de Jongdae que se apegaran a su piel tan íntimamente.

Jongdae se rió de algo entonces e hizo esa estupidez de taparse la sonrisa con una mano. Una mano con dedos realmente bonitos, delgados, agradables al tacto y, según la experiencia personal de Sehun, también exigentes. Podrían ser tan suaves y tocarlo con tanto respeto, pero luego sostenerlo en lo que se sentía como el agarre de un tigre. Recorrió el brazo de Jongdae con los ojos y se atascó en una pequeña cicatriz que estropeaba su bíceps. La cicatriz no se adaptaba a los músculos, sino que estaba perpendicular a ellos y por eso sobresalía.

Las cicatrices de sus brazos eran tan atractivas.

Sehun no lo creyó así hasta que aprendió a amar a Jongdae, pero los brazos con cicatrices eran realmente atractivos cuando probablemente no deberían serlo. Jongdae le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre sí mismo y Sehun se sentía cómodo con todo eso, pero los brazos con cicatrices realmente podían pillarlo con la guardia baja a veces. En realidad, un montón de cosas sobre Jongdae podrían pillarle con la guardia baja todavía. No creía que eso cambiaría jamás.

Sehun frotó su cara con sus manos y preguntó entre sus dedos: "¿Podrían los dos simplemente... salir de la habitación por un momento?"

"¿Por qué-?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Interrumpió Junmyeon y se levantó para tirar de Kyungsoo por el brazo. "Te lo explicaré fuera. ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar con los dos en el agua!"

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Sehun se puso de pie, con la cara acalorada, y avanzó. Jongdae también se había puesto de pie, así que cuando Sehun lo alcanzó, todo lo que tenía que hacer era agarrarlo e inclinarse. Besó a Jongdae directamente en la boca, pero Jongdae apenas estaba correspondiendo el beso. Era una especie de juego que habían comenzado y a Sehun realmente, realmente le gustaba... cuando él era el único que estaba llevando el ritmo. Con un sonido irritado, se movió rápidamente hacia el cuello de Jongdae y comenzó a tratar de coaccionarlo allí. Sus pechos se apretaron y la sensación de la piel húmeda de Jongdae de nuevo no ayudó nada a la situación. Sehun no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que estaba tratando de hacer con esto, normalmente no era él quién actuaba de esa manera, por lo que besó... el hombro de Jongdae.

"¿Por qué demonios tu toalla es tan malditamente pequeña?"

"¡Es del mismo tamaño que la tuya!"

"Bueno, ¡es demasiado pequeña para ti!" Sehun mordió ligeramente la piel de Jongdae y siguió el valle de músculos de la parte inferior del estómago de Jongdae con ambas manos. "Tú y tus estúpidas amplias caderas".

"Eso es un poco ofensivo, mis caderas son normales".

"Y tu trasero es tan redondo", respondió Sehun y estiró sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras agarrando las nalgas de Jongdae con sus manos.

Jongdae gruñó y luego resopló. "Ya sabes lo que dicen; mejor que sirvan de airbag que de almohada".

"¿Podrías callarte y cooperar por un maldito segundo?" Sehun dijo bruscamente porque no estaba haciendo ningún progreso con su pequeño juego y no estaba de humor.

Jongdae se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó varias veces en lo que a Sehun le pareció una expresión de sorpresa. O tal vez no fue sorpresa porque un segundo más tarde, una media sonrisa estaba estirando el lado derecho de su boca hacia arriba. Le llamó la atención, no por primera vez, que Jongdae aún no entendiera lo atractivo que era y cuánto Sehun en realidad quería que éste fuera consciente de ello como era debido. Todos los pensamientos huyeron de la mente de Sehun en ese momento porque Jongdae estaba sonriendo y tomando el rostro de Sehun entre sus manos para darle un beso apropiado.

Un jjimjilbang no era exactamente el escenario ideal para tener una sesión de apasionados besos, pero Sehun lo deseaba tanto que no podía quejarse. Tuvo la sensación de que los dedos de Jongdae se deslizaban por su cabello, las palmas de su mano sujetando su mandíbula, sus pulgares rozando su mejilla, y era mortificante cómo eso hacía que las rodillas de Sehun se debilitaran. Jongdae lo besó sin prisa y dejó que las manos de Sehun vagaran por donde quisieran, lo cual era por todo su cuerpo. Sehun descubrió que los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Jongdae estaban, efectivamente, rizados y aferrados allí como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sintió los pequeños hoyuelos en parte baja de la espalda de Jongdae, justo por encima de su trasero, y siguió hasta llegar a sus caderas. Presionó sus pulgares en su piel y Jongdae gimió suavemente cuando sus dedos tocaron su estómago.

Sehun no era un bobo, la cursilería era asunto de Jongdae, pero tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que, tal vez, estaba un poco demasiado enamorado de Jongdae. De tal forma que éste podía dejarlo completamente incapacitado con tan solo una serie de besos. Sin lengua, sin morder, nada más que Jongdae tomándose su tiempo para besarlo. Tomaría el labio inferior de Sehun entre los suyos y lo chuparía ligeramente antes de soltarlo y volver inmediatamente a por el otro. A veces simplemente pasaba sus labios por encima de los de Sehun y levantaba su cabeza ligeramente para poder rozar sus narices. También mordisqueaba, suavemente sin derivarlo en algo más. Hubo muchos besos castos y Sehun se desesperaba cada vez que sus labios se separaban, y se encontraba apoyándose en ellos con una especie de impaciencia que ardía justo debajo de su piel sobrecalentada.

Sin embargo, lo peor, lo absolutamente peor, lo que hizo a Sehun darse cuenta de que no solo estaba demasiado perdido por fuera sino también por dentro, fue cuando los besos disminuyeron y Jongdae apretó sus frentes. Sehun estaba sin aliento y dejó que Jongdae hiciera este tipo de cosas, simplemente porque no tenía poder para detenerlo. No podía hacer nada contra el hombre que se había abierto camino en su vida y, joder, no era más que un idiota por hacerle ansiar cosas como esta. Era vergonzoso y estúpido, ninguno de los dos era bueno en esto y, a quién quería engañar, podría continuar con esto por el resto de sus vidas.

"No debemos hacer que esperen demasiado", murmuró Sehun después de un rato.

Jongdae se apartó y se aclaró la garganta. "Sí".

"Y tienes que ponerte una toalla más grande".

"¿Perdona? ¡Me haría demasiado calor! "

"No me importa. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Deberías volver a ponerte toda tu ropa".

Jongdae lo miro con seriedad. "No seas ridículo."

"Como futuro líder, es mi deber asegurarme de que la gente de mis calles esté vestida adecuadamente en todo momento".

"Si esa frase se pudiera convertir en un objeto físico, me limpiaría el culo con ella".

Sehun hizo una mueca. "¿Por qué dices este tipo de cosas?"

"Tengo que estropear el momento de alguna manera".

"Sí, sobre eso..." se estaban dirigiendo hacia la puerta y el estómago de Sehun se revolvió, "tal vez deberías pasar por mi casa esta noche".

"Tal vez debería".

"Tal vez... derisevrtusantnesuero".

"¿Qué? ¿Acabas de tener una convulsión?"

"Nada. Olvídalo".

"¡Eh-eh-eh! ¡Vuelve aquí!". Jongdae agarró el hombro de Sehun y le dio la vuelta. Trató de liberarse del agarre, pero Jongdae lo tenía apoyado contra una pared y atrapado allí al instante. "¿Qué decías?"

Sehun giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "No importa".

"Uh-uh". Jongdae se puso de puntillas y, después de pasar los brazos sobre la cabeza de Sehun, colocó su rostro en su cuello para presionar pequeños besos allí. "No me obligues a sacártelo a la fuerza". Fueron besos simples, sus labios solo rozaban la piel de Sehun y tenía la piel de gallina. "Tal vez... ¿qué?"

La respiración de Sehun se atascó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Mm-tal vez tú... deberías llevar tus pantalones de cuero".

"¿Esta noche?"

"Sí".

"Mmm". Jongdae dio un firme beso en el pulso acelerado de Sehun. "Claro".

Fue hacia la puerta y Sehun lo siguió, preguntando: "¿Eso es todo? ¿Claro?"

"Sí, pero espero ser adecuadamente seducido cuando llegue allí. Nada de...", hizo una mueca y añadió como un ladrido: "Cállate y coopera por un maldito segundo".

"¡No lo dije de esa forma!"

"¡Lo hiciste!"

Sehun continuó discutiendo e hizo todo lo posible por no pensar demasiado en lo que sucedería más tarde. Lo último que necesitaba era tener una erección delante de los demás y avergonzarse de por vida.

 

 

**8\. Impredecible.**

Él está dormido, su cabello despeinado y rozando la mejilla de Sehun, rubio dorado brillante como su espíritu implacable. Una de las manos de Sehun viaja por la espalda de Jongdae a lo largo de su espina dorsal, siguiendo la suave pendiente de la piel suave. Sus brazos están extendidos a ambos lados de él y aunque Sehun no puede ver su rostro, es probable que esté todo boquiabierto y poco atractivo y que probablemente nunca se haya visto más hermoso.

Este suele ser cuando está en su mejor momento, cuando nadie lo está mirando, o más bien, cuando cree que nadie lo está. Pero Sehun siempre lo está, siempre lo ha estado, nunca ha sido capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Él siempre ha sido tan... molesto. Y odioso. Apenas bonito hasta que llegó a la pubertad y su cuerpo había cambiado. Pero Sehun aún así se había encontrado mirándolo, queriendo interactuar con él e irritarlo solo para ver esos labios curvarse todavía más con agitación.

Las cosas realmente no han cambiado mucho, Sehun todavía se niega a dejar de pellizcar aquí y allá en su ser y Jongdae nunca deja de tomar represalias. No lo deja escapar bajo ningún pretexto y Sehun se encuentra a menudo pensando  _¿qué_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _tiene_ _para_ _gustarme_ _así_ _?_

El pecho de Jongdae se siente cálido y se adapta perfectamente a la piel desnuda de Sehun y él realmente no sabe cómo puede dormir con este peso encima. Lo atribuye al calor que éste le proporciona y a nada más. Por otra parte, Jongdae se siente pequeño sobre él. No es que se esté quejando de su tamaño, sino todo lo contrario, a Sehun le gusta la forma en que apoya todo su peso en la punta de sus pies cuando intenta atacar sus labios y cómo las comisuras de estos permanecen eternamente curvadas. Él es así. Es pequeño y a Sehun le gusta la perspectiva que obtiene de sus largas pestañas desde arriba, aunque descubrió que, en lo que se refiere a Jongdae, con estatura baja o inmensa, no podría mantenerse alejado.

Condenado es la palabra, así es como se encuentra.

Él se mueve a una postura a horcajadas y tampoco sabe cómo puede dormir así. Sus respiración es como una brisa fría contra sus clavículas y Sehun sonríe cuando él murmura algo sobre la cena, pero no se mueve. Jongdae sueña con comida a menudo y lo más seguro es que cuando se despierte, lo primero que pedirá es que lo alimenten. Su sonrisa se profundiza ante eso, pensando en la última vez que desayunaron juntos y se las arregló para poner una botella de salsa picante en su comida. Sehun había estado en su lista de enemigos durante una semana después de eso, pero valió la pena ver su cara entera enrojecerse y sus ojos llorar un poco antes de que hiciera la mueca más adorable que había visto.

Desliza su mano hacia abajo y arriba sobre la parte posterior de su trasero para ahuecar una de sus nalgas en su palma. Está tentado de darle una buena bofetada en el culo para despertarlo, pero dada la posición en la que están, tácticamente decide valorar su vida y guardar el bofetón para otra ocasión. La bofetada a ese trasero va a suceder con el tiempo, ahora no es ese momento. Además, acaba de salir de su lista de enemigos, no quiere volver a entrar en ella de inmediato, tiene que haber un elemento sorpresa o sería demasiado predecible.

Jongdae también tiene un buen trasero, firme y perfecto para estrujar. Entonces, le da un pequeño apretón solo porque puede, porque este es su culo para apretar, y Jongdae suspira. No es simplemente un peso pesado encima de él. Lo mantiene caliente, ni siquiera necesita una manta por lo general cuando están juntos y a menudo le dice que su entusiasmo es lo que mantiene el frío al margen, pero no. Es realmente él. Su calor, su pasión. Como un relámpago impredecible. No se puede controlar una tormenta, ni se puede detener, pero Sehun lo intenta, siempre lo intentará incluso si sale herido.

Algunas cosas simplemente merecen la pena.

 

 

**9\. [M] Cena.**

"Vamos a ir a esa cena esta noche".

Los hombros de Sehun se hundieron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. "¿De verdad? ¿Estás sacando ese tema ahora?"

"¡Sí, porque ahora sé que estás escuchando!" Replicó Jongdae, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras sacudía la cabeza para quitarse el pelo de la cara.

"La verdad es que no, estoy un poco distra- ¡AH, IDIOTA! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy escuchando".

Jongdae asintió y sus músculos se relajaron hasta que dejó de apretar alrededor del cuerpo de su novio.

Había llegado a casa de Sehun cuando acabó de arreglar ciertos asuntos y se había sentado en su sofá, cuando éste se acercó y prácticamente le arrancó los pantalones. Entonces lo había subido a su regazo a horcajadas y Jongdae se había dado cuenta, para su sorpresa, de que Sehun no llevaba ropa interior. Debería haber sabido que algo estaba tramando, había un cierto brillo en sus ojos que gritaba segundas intenciones, pero Jongdae no lo había detenido.

En cambio, él había puesto sus manos en ambos brazos desnudos y pasaba los pulgares arriba y abajo sobre la firme piel de sus músculos. Sehun lo había besado de una manera que lo dejó sin aliento, pero no porque fuera rápido, sino porque era más lento y no le había dado la oportunidad de respirar. Su lengua se había deslizado a través de su boca en un movimiento audaz y agraciado, y había deslizado su mano entre sus nalgas para prepararlo, para ensanchar su agujero hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente listo para su gusto. Había sido tan inesperado. De repente, Jongdae se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas, se alineó, y lentamente volvió a bajar hundiéndose en la longitud de Sehun, suspirando profundamente y estremeciéndose.

Y ahí era donde se había detenido. El beso, sus movimientos, todo. Se detuvo. ¿Por qué? Porque quería hablar de una cena a la que Jongin los había invitado.

"Quiero ir" presionó Jongdae, con el pelo echado completamente hacia atrás.

"Soy prácticamente su jefe, ¡no debería mezclarme con mis subordinados!"

Jongdae le golpeó la cabeza. "Jongin no es tu subordinado. Y deberías relacionarte más con tu gente".

"Solo lo dices porque quieres comida gratis".

"¡Por supuesto!" Jongdae espetó, luego se sonrojó ligeramente, murmurando, "Y para ver a todos".

"Entonces lo consideraré, ¿podrías seguir moviéndote ahora?"

Sehun agarró sus muslos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus dedos se hundieran y dejaran marcas, esperando que tal vez comenzara a rodar sus caderas o algo así, pero Jongdae solo lo miró y le hizo un puchero.

"No hasta que digas que sí".

"¡Dije que lo pensaría!"

"¡Di que sí o me levantaré y me iré!"

Sehun se detuvo con la boca cerrada y lo miró. Jongdae le devolvió la mirada y se contrajo ahí abajo. Sehun se estremeció un poco por la sensación y trató de golpear sus caderas, pero él estaba siendo tan jodidamente obstinado y solo frunció los labios sin parecer impresionado por su esfuerzo.

Manteniendo contacto visual, Jongdae movió sus manos hacia la parte superior de su camisa y la desabotonó con dolorosa y deliberada lentitud. La abrió, pero solo lo suficiente como para mostrar parte de sus clavículas y nada más. Sehun Intentó levantar la mano y desvestirlo más, pero Jongdae le dio una palmada en la mano, sus miradas nunca se alejaron. Ni siquiera estaban parpadeando, cada uno en silencio desafiando al otro a romperse y ceder.

"Di que sí", suplicó Jongdae, agarrando su corbata y tirando de él hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se rozaron. "Dame lo que quiero", sus caderas se inclinaron hacia adelante y lo besó castamente, "y te daré lo que quieres".

"Sí".

La palabra salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla y le sorprendió tanto como a Jongdae. Sus ojos se agrandaron, él parpadeó, Sehun parpadeó y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado. Habría seguido mirando hacia otro lado si Jongdae no lo hubiera agarrado de la barbilla y lo obligara a volverse para poder besarlo. Sus caderas dieron un giro completo y su sonrisa rompió el corto beso, aunque no alejó la cabeza.

"Bien". Arrulló Jongdae, con una mano ahuecando su mejilla mientras su otro brazo le rodeó los hombros.

Sehun le frunció el ceño, pero no podía decir que estaba realmente molesto de ninguna manera. Jongdae estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Podía decir con seguridad que le gustaba verlo así.

Con eso en mente, Sehun sonrió y le dio en el culo una fuerte bofetada que dejaría una bonita marca roja, ordenando: "Muévete ya o llegaremos tarde".

 

 

**10\. Abismo.**

Jongdae está caminando por una línea fina.

Atrapado en algún lugar entre la desesperación y el vacío, a medio camino de ahogarse en licor. Está tan estancado en el pasado que no puede ver el presente y su visión de túnel es tan estrecha que no puede concentrarse en nada más. Las bebidas adormecen el dolor, pero no importa cuánto alcohol consuma, no embotará su memoria. Está atrapado dentro de sí mismo y no puede escapar de la prisión que es su mente.

Se despertó esta mañana para descubrir que su realidad se estaba fracturando a su alrededor y su boca se sentía como llena de algodón, no podía respirar porque las paredes lo estaban aplastando y cada respiración requería un esfuerzo y una fuerza de voluntad que no tenía. Lo único que lo había despertado fue Kyungsoo, cuando lo había llamado para el desayuno y Jongin cuando entró a recoger ropa sucia para ponerla a lavar. Si solo hubiera sido él, nunca se habría levantado y, a veces, ni siquiera está seguro de cómo se las arregla para funcionar en días como estos. Su pandilla lo necesita, pero en realidad no lo necesitan, pueden cuidarse solos.

Sin embargo, ahora ellos están fuera, por lo que Jongdae hace lo único para lo que es realmente bueno; beber grandes cantidades de licor y de alguna manera sobrevivir a esa terrible experiencia. Las yemas de sus dedos han dejado de hormiguear y mientras el pasado aún se aferra a él, ahora es menos ruidoso, pero no importa cuánto beba, el vacío de ese abismo no se llena. Permanece, siempre permanece, como un agujero que sopla a través de su pecho, a través de su vida, que no puede ser reparado. No puede ser arreglado y eso está bien porque de todos modos no vale la pena arreglarlo.

"Son las cinco de la tarde".

Jongdae gira en el taburete del bar, lanzando una sonrisa. "¡Sehunnie! ¡Ven, toma un trago!"

Sehun está desconcertado y suspira mientras se acerca para tomar la bebida casi vacía de los pesados dedos de Jongdae. Hace débiles protestas, pero Sehun tiene una fuerza considerable, mientras que Jongdae no tiene ninguna voluntad para nada. Solo unos minutos más tarde, él está tropezando en la calle con Sehun encendiendo un cigarrillo a su lado.

"No había terminado", se queja Jongdae.

"Sí, lo habías hecho".

Sehun habla con tono serio y la sonrisa de Jongdae cae de su cara, no tiene sentido mantenerla ahí. Es como un niño que fue pillado con una mano en el tarro de galletas después de la medianoche, excepto que no se siente mal por eso. Lo hace, pero tampoco lo hace porque no tiene la capacidad de preocuparse por cosas como el hecho de que su hígado está aún más cerca de rendirse. Ni siquiera sabe que llegaron a casa de Sehun hasta que sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. Él simplemente se apaga y pierde el enfoque, dejando que Sehun lidere el camino como suele hacerlo.

"¿Has comido algo?"

"Mmm..." tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, "no".

Y así es como se acaba encontrando de pie en la habitación de Sehun comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa. Está en piloto automático, hace lo que Sehun le dice que haga cuando está así. Además también está borracho, así que sigue con... lo que sea. Él podría ponerse un poco más en guardia si se tratara de alguien más, pero este es Sehun y para Jongdae, esa es razón suficiente.

"Ven aquí".

Todo es un borrón ahora, el alcohol ha hecho su trabajo y él sabe que está acabado. Hay una gran cantidad de colores, la voz de Sehun, sus palabras apagadas, y luego Jongdae cae y está fuera de sí. No recuerda cómo el edredón lo abrazó o cómo fue arrancado de su ropa. Solo recuerda el alivio cuando el peso del pasado dejó de asfixiarlo tanto.

ϟ

Jongdae se despierta y, aunque tiene un ligero dolor de cabeza, no tiene resaca. Todavía está cansado, parece que siempre está cansado, pero una vez se da cuenta de la sensación en su cintura, obtiene la suficiente voluntad para levantar la cabeza. Sehun abre un ojo y de inmediato está buscando algo que Jongdae ni siquiera intenta ocultar. Con solo un tirón de la mano de Sehun, Jongdae se retuerce y se voltea para que estén uno frente al otro, con la cabeza sobre la misma almohada.

Sehun desliza su mano por su cabello, frotando su pulgar contra la frente de Jongdae. "Algún día tendrás que hacerme saber lo que ocurre aquí".

Algún día. Tal vez. Hoy no es ese día.

Es reconfortante saber que Sehun está de acuerdo con eso y que no hay presión para contar los secretos que guarda para sí mismo. Los que se lo comen vivo todos los días y los que arrojarán luz a cada parte repugnante de él. Se siente culpable incluso por atreverse a tener una relación con Sehun. ¿Cómo podría merecer a alguien tan bueno? Pero Sehun no es alguien a quien pueda dejar ir y, definitivamente, no es alguien a quien quiera dejar de lado, incluso cuando siente que lo mejor para Sehun sería no tener a Jongdae arruinando su vida.

"¿No tienes trabajo?" Pregunta Jongdae y capta ese rápido destello de decepción en sus ojos antes de que desaparezca.

"Son más de las nueve, puedo tomarme un descanso". Sehun engancha una pierna entre las de Jongdae. "No te preocupes por ellos, les he dicho que no volverás esta noche".

Zumbando, Jongdae se acerca un poco más y cierra los ojos. El brazo de Sehun vuelve alrededor de su cintura y de repente, en este pequeño momento, las cosas están bien. Las paredes no son tan aplastantes, el vacío está suspendido y él puede sonreír. No durará para siempre, pero es más de lo que suele obtener en uno de sus días malos y... está bien.

Él estará bien.

 

 

**11\. Preparados.**

Sehun intentó no ir a su despacho, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible. Últimamente, a él le estaba costando mucho que otras personas supieran lo atareado que estaba y no era como que tuvieran que pensar mucho para adivinar cuál era su problema ya que siempre era por la misma razón.

O mejor dicho, la misma persona.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y miró a la persona sentada en su asiento con las piernas apoyadas en el escritorio.

"¡Buenas tardes!"

"Llegas tarde", declaró Sehun y cerró la puerta. "Sal de mi silla".

"Aw, solo la estaba calentando para ti", Jongdae bromeó descaradamente y se puso de pie. Dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla de Sehun y se acercó con su corbata suelta y la camisa desabotonada en la parte superior. "Incluso te traje café".

"Felicidades, cruzaste la estación y me serviste una taza de café de mierda gratis", dijo Sehun sin hacer nada y empujó a Jongdae a un lado para llegar a su escritorio.

"Mis esfuerzos son siempre tan subestimados".

"Es difícil apreciar un esfuerzo que no está realmente allí. Apuesto a que convenciste a Chanyeol para conseguirte ese café o algo así".

Ahora no le estaba prestando tanta atención, ya que la razón por la que necesitaba a Jongdae estaba en su escritorio en un sobre amarillo. Jongdae se sentó frente a él y Sehun lo escuchó vagamente decir algo acerca de sentirse herido o algo así, pero estaba demasiado ocupado revisando las invitaciones. Tomó un sorbo del café, que estaba tibio, aguado, y podía ver algo en el fondo del vaso. Leyó las dos primeras líneas con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién había elegido esa tipografía?

"¿Estás seguro de que solo invitaremos a estas personas?"

"Revisé la lista un par de veces y todos están ahí".

Sehun levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos porque Jongdae estaba reclinado para apoyarse en las dos patas traseras de la silla. Parecía un niño con ropa de adulto, pero eso no era nada nuevo. En todo caso, Sehun pensó que le vendría bien caerse y golpearse la cabeza para que tal vez aprendiera la lección. También sostenía un lápiz entre su nariz y el labio superior y sus ojos estaban cruzados para poder tratar de verlo. Las nuevas gafas que llevaba eran de un color negro que combinaba con su traje.

"A veces realmente me pregunto por qué vamos a casarnos".

"Porque formamos el mejor equipo, por supuesto". El lápiz cayó y Jongdae ni siquiera intentó agarrarlo, solo lo vio pasar y dejó escapar un suave sonido triste. "Mierda".

"El mejor equipo, dices".

"Alguien tiene que entretenerme y ya que siempre estás ocupado revisando un montón de arreglos para la boda, no me queda nadie excepto yo". De repente, se inclinó hacia adelante para que la parte delantera de las patas de la silla golpeara el suelo y poder apoyar los brazos sobre el escritorio. Inclinó la cabeza para que estuviera en su mano y le preguntó: "¿Estás listo para entretenerme ahora?"

"No. Estoy ocupado".

Jongdae se deslizó más cerca sobre el escritorio. "No me hagas decirlo".

"¿Decir qué?"

"No puedes dejar bromas como esas preparadas para mí, ya deberías saber eso".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sehun preguntó lentamente, sus manos agarrando los papeles con más fuerza.

"¿Por qué estar ocupado cuando podrías jugar con mi nabo?"

Sehun usó los papeles para golpearlo en la cara. "¡Sal de aquí! ¡Eres lo peor de lo peor!"

"¡Estoy aburrido! ¡No hemos hecho nada en días!"

"¡Y no haremos nada hasta la ceremonia!"

"Eso es mentira y lo sabes".

Sehun estaba de pie y empujaba a Jongdae hacia la puerta. "¡Vete! ¡Fuera! ¡No vuelvas!"

"Pero-"

"¡No! ¡Voy a trabajar! ¡Vete!"

Sacó a Jongdae de su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sin embargo, su hazaña duró poco, porque una vez vio la chaqueta todavía colocada en el respaldo de su silla, supo que Jongdae volvería y que no sería capaz de rechazarlo así dos veces.

 

 

**12\. Listos.**

Jongdae se lavó la cara con agua fría, suspirando sobre la toalla con la que se secaba. Necesitaba una ducha, pero no estaba dispuesto a tomarse el tiempo para una en este momento. Se rascó el pecho desnudo, tiró la toalla a un lado y, después de pasar una mano por su cabello y asegurándose de que se veía medio decente, apagó la luz y volvió a la habitación. La iluminación era tenue y el bulto en la cama no se movió cuando Jongdae se acercó más, pero sabía que Sehun estaba despierto.

"¿Quieres tomar una siesta?". Preguntó Jongdae, sentado cautelosamente en el borde de la cama, un dolor agudo se instaló en la base de su columna vertebral.

Sehun estaba de espaldas, con el brazo detrás de su cabeza, y abrió un ojo para mirar. "No, aún no".

"Bien, date la vuelta".

"Di por favor".

Jongdae golpeó su brazo y comenzó a empujarlo. "No, date la vuelta".

Resoplando, Sehun lo hizo y puso sus brazos debajo de la almohada. Jongdae tiró de la sábana hacia abajo, mostrando más y más la espalda de Sehun, y se detuvo antes de destapar su trasero. Deslizando una mano hacia arriba, dejó que sus dedos rozaran el borde del gran tatuaje de tigre que ocupaba casi toda la espalda de Sehun. Nunca se cansó de mirarlo, de tocarlo, le quedaba tan bien al idiota, más de lo que Jongdae estaba dispuesto a admitir. Él tenía un tatuaje propio, una serpiente cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro derecho y cuya longitud se enroscaba en su brazo, una serpiente negra de ojos azules. La punta de su cola tocaba la vena central en la parte inferior de su muñeca y cada escama fue grabada individualmente, no hace falta decir que tardó bastante en terminar de tatuarse.

Sin embargo, el de Sehun debió haber tomado más tiempo, no solo por su gran tamaño, sino también por la complejidad de las franjas y los detalles. La columna vertebral del tigre seguía a la de Sehun y estaba de pie, con la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, la boca abierta en un gruñido para mostrar sus dientes. A Jongdae le gustaban los ojos porque no eran los típicos ojos de tigre, no eran dorados, eran negros. Como los vacíos, como la oscuridad, eran afilados, fuertes y desafiantes, como los del hombre al que reflejaban.

Inclinándose, Jongdae presionó su boca contra una de las rayas en el vientre del tigre, sus manos extendidas sobre los omóplatos de Sehun. Sehun se mantuvo quieto, los músculos firmes se relajaron bajo el tacto de Jongdae. Lo opuesto a cómo habían estado media hora antes, agarrándose y moviéndose como animales. Habían sido imprudentes y desordenados y todavía había evidencia que marcaba sus cuerpos: contusiones en las caderas de Jongdae, rasguños profundos en el pecho y la espalda de Sehun, hendiduras de dientes en diferentes partes de ambos.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que solo estás conmigo por mi tatuaje", reflexionó Sehun, con la voz cargada de somnolencia.

"Finalmente te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?"

"Oh, vamos, te tengo que gustar un poco ahora que estamos casados".

Jongdae sonrió contra la cálida piel debajo de su boca. "En absoluto".

"¿No?" Sehun levantó la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. "No parecía así antes".

"Calla," murmuró Jongdae, dándole un pellizco por eso.

Sehun resopló y recostó su cabeza hacia abajo mientras Jongdae continuaba con su ritual en su espalda. El ritual era lo que era y no había forma de evitarlo, le gustaba la espalda de Sehun. Le gustaba seguir el valle de su espina dorsal con su lengua, le gustaba hundir los dientes en la musculatura de Sehun, le gustaba seguir las líneas irregulares de diferentes cicatrices con sus labios y pasar sus manos sobre cada centímetro. Recientemente se había dado cuenta de que sus manos hacían algo más que solo tocar, en algún lugar del camino había desarrollado el hábito aleatorio de rascar y amasar periódicamente con sus dedos como una especie de gato exigente. Sus dedos estaban haciendo eso ahora y no podía recordar haber tomado la decisión consciente de hacerlo, pero no se detuvo, sabía que a Sehun le gustaba aunque no lo hubiera dicho nunca.

"Vas por el camino correcto para otra ronda", dijo Sehun, con un gemido al final de sus palabras.

Jongdae resopló. "Y yo que pensé que estabas cansado, viejo".

"Idiota", murmuró Sehun, levantándose para poder rodar lentamente. "Para ya de llamarme viejo".

"No", bromeó Jongdae, besando el vientre de Sehun cuando le fue presentado, "te ves como uno, actúas como uno, debes ser que eres uno".

"Y duermes conmigo, entonces, ¿en qué te convierte eso?"

Jongdae tarareó y se dejó llevar por el tirón en su brazo, dejó que Sehun lo guiara hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre él.

"Bueno, ambos sabemos que soy el tipo que te dio una buena paliza cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, así que".

"¡Oh, no lo hiciste!" Ladró Sehun, apretando las caderas de Jongdae. "¡Estás tan lleno de mentiras! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir eso?"

"Nunca", respondió Jongdae, sus dedos rodando sobre la cicatriz que había dejado en el hombro de Sehun mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

"No me diste una paliza", Sehun dijo entre besos.

"Sí que lo hice".

"¡No lo hiciste!" Otro beso. "¡Rompí tu espada!"

Jongdae apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Sehun y dijo contra sus labios: "Y luego te golpeé con mis puños".

"Mentiras," siseó Sehun, una mano hundiéndose en el cabello de Jongdae para mantener su cabeza allí para un beso completo.

Con la sonrisa borrada por la boca de su amante, Jongdae se entregó al movimiento de labios y al deslizamiento de sus lenguas y, con un gemido, empujó su cadera. Sehun tenía un gran abdomen, perfecto para sentarse encima por lo amplio y robusto que era. Jongdae se aprovechó de eso, moviendo lentamente sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás y sintiendo que los músculos de ese estómago se tensaban y se movían junto con él. Sehun se mordió el labio y Jongdae gimió, con sus manos entrelazadas, los dedos acariciando el cuello del otro con un apretón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la respiración de Sehun se contrajera.

Listos para esa segunda ronda.

 

 

**13\. Ya.**

Sehun llega a casa después de un largo día y se quita los zapatos en la puerta, luego coloca su abrigo en el perchero junto al de Jongdae. Puede oler la cena, algo con soja, tal vez fideos, y solo se está quitando la chaqueta cuando ve a Jongdae. Nunca deja de hacer que su corazón se tambalee o su respiración se atasque en su garganta el ver a Jongdae de esta manera. Él está sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él, y su pequeña niña acunada en sus brazos. Jongdae la está mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y es posiblemente una de las miradas más inocentes que un hombre adulto puede tener. Él está enamorado de ella, lo ha estado desde el día en que la recibieron y la ama cada día más. Sehun quiere grabar esta imagen en su mente, simplemente memorizarla para que siempre la tenga ahí porque son dos de sus personas más preciadas en el mundo. Sehun entra en la habitación y Jongdae lo mira, su sonrisa se ensancha y hay algo muy suave y acogedor al respecto.

"Shh, solo tengo que dormirla".

"¿Ha estado inquieta?"

"No, se ha portado genial. Pero es la hora de su siesta".

Sehun lo alcanza y le aparta el pelo hacia atrás para poder besar su frente. "Me sorprende que no estés de mal humor, no parece que hayas tomado tu siesta hoy".

"Viviré", responde Jongdae, levantando la cabeza expectante. Sehun lo besa, un ligero rubor llega a su propia cara incluso ahora después de todo lo que han vivido, y luego se sienta a su lado. "¿Que tal tu día?"

"Rutinario". Un brazo se desliza alrededor de los hombros de Sehun y él suspira satisfecho mientras se recuesta en el hueco del brazo de Jongdae. "La comida huele bien".

"Está lista, la terminé antes de empezar a alimentarla".

Sehun ronronea, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Jongdae y mira a su hija. Él y Jongdae siempre comen juntos a menos que el nuevo trabajo de Sehun o uno de los trabajos de Jongdae se interponga en su camino. Kyungsoo cuida a la niña a veces, Jongin también lo hará a veces, y tienen una vida feliz, él y Jongdae... y ella. La observa dormir y no sonríe ni acaricia sus regordetas mejillas, pero sí desliza una mano y toca uno de sus diminutos pies a través de la suave manta en la que Jongdae la ha envuelto. Ella no se despierta ni hace ruido. solo sigue durmiendo profundamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente. Sehun cierra los ojos y deja que el calor de Jongdae se envuelva a su alrededor y cuando Jongdae descansa su cabeza sobre la de Sehun, hay algo que hace su estómago. Una colisión que le dice que está feliz. Hasta el día de hoy, no sabe cómo tuvo tanta suerte.

No le podría pedir más a la vida.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
